


[POI Rinch fanvid]Short Measure

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: Summary:They help people, they save the world, they fight for the future.In short measures life may perfect be.





	[POI Rinch fanvid]Short Measure

 

 **Title: Short Measure**  
Vidder: 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk.tumblr.com)  
Fandom: Person of Interest(TV Series 2011)  
Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese  
Rating: R  
  
**Warning:**   
R for Canon-Typical Violence and M/M scene  
  
**Summary:**  
They help people, they save the world, they fight for the future. In short measures life may perfect be.  
  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
All the image and sound clips belong to their owners.  
No copyright infringement intended.  
I own nothing but love.  
  
You may not take this video apart and use clips ripped from it in your own creations.  
Please do not pass this video off as your own.   
  
**A/N：**  
  
Title is from The Noble Nature by Ben Jonson.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GA5AYSwjKU


End file.
